


Bad boy

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs to get laid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad boy

**Author's Note:**

> My pervy little mind came up with this fic. Not true in any way to my knowledge.

Bad boy

Looking at his image via his bathroom mirror Adam was pleased. Tonight was about him and him only. Black leather pants, leather gloves and a sparkly tank top with some bad ass shoes will do the trick. He put on just a hint of eyeliner and mascara.

He called a cab and put his bankcard, some condoms and keys in his pocket. No phone or ID cards. He was trying to be incognito. Tonight was going to be a night that his fans not need to know about.  
Pulling over at some club in LA, Adam got out of the cab and took a big breath. No turning back now. The bouncer opened the golden door as Adam stepped in the dimly lit club. Heavy scent of smoke from the smoke machines filled his nose as Adam shuffled himself through the dance floor. He had a purpose tonight, to find a willing pretty boy. 

The heavy bass was pounding through his veins as he danced his ass off. Strobe lights, smoke and a bunch of semi naked men grinding against each other. This was the only way to party. Adam was living his dream. He was a famous rock star, but for tonight he was a dude with a mission. He needed to get laid-badly.

In the mixt of the overcrowded club Adam saw his catch of the night. A pale boy, skinny as anything. He had crammed his slim figure in a tight as fuck leather mini skirt and that was all. No shirt. It left hardly anything for the imagination. Just perfect, Adam thought. The boy was pretty, very pretty. He was a blond with lip gloss. Adam felt his dick jump at the thought of those lips around his cock.

Dancing his way closer to the boy, Adam noticed that he wasn´t the only one who wanted that ass for tonight. No problem, he thought. Pushing himself near his prey he danced with some dude. No idea who he was, didn´t matter. The idea was only to get the boys attention. Adam put on a hell of a show. Grinding his hips in some guys ass. It seemed to do the trick since the boy noticed Adam. Every time, he thought to himself smirking inwardly. 

The other guys circling the boy stepped aside when they saw the connection between him and Adam. It was as if there was a force pulling the men in each other arms. They didn´t share one word, just danced and felt their body´s been controlled by the pumping music. 

Smiling, Adam put his hands on the boys hips. He loved to be in control. To have all the power. He craved it, needed it. In the arenas he had his audience eating from his hands and now he had a pretty twink whining from the slightest touch.He whispered something in the boys ear. Something that made the twink whine and squirm. Adam was pleased with himself. Less than five minutes and he had this pretty one practically going down on him on the dirty dance floor.

Feeling confident as ever Adam squeezed the boy ass, shifting his hands underneath his skirt. A thong, Adam noticed. Good and easy to get rid of. The boys ass was perfectly round and nice. Quite big for his otherwise slim figure. He was made to be fucked.Taking his hand Adam dragged the dude to the toilets. Not even asking him was he willing to have sex. He has a mouth, Adam thought. He can speak if he doesn´t want this. Right now though, he had better plans for the cute lips glossed mouth than to hear any complaints. 

Opening the toilet door Adam saw one guy taking a leak. Their gazes caught via the mirror. Adam gave the dude one glance and nodded towards the pretty boy. No words were exchanged between the three men. The toilet dude knew right away. Smirked, winked at Adam and then left. 

Now they were alone. After sort of knowing each other less than half an hour they were finally going to fuck. Clearly this was not the first time for either man since as soon as they were together the twink went on his knees as Adam smiled victoriously. Opening the zipper on Adam´s, way to tight to move, pants the boy gasped. He couldn´t believe that Adam was almost fully hard already and that he had somehow managed to stuff his junk in those pants without breaking his dick. He looked up at the self confident, sex oozing beast before him, and was instantly hard. The boy whimpered and closed his eyes trying to control himself. He heard a dark laughter and a command. Suck it. 

Adam tore open the condom and put it on himself. The twink was watching Adam´s hands as he put on the rubber. Drooling and touching himself ever so slightly, just to keep the agony away the boy was quiet and eating up everything he saw. Grabbing the guys hair Adam pulled him near his junk. The boy opened his glossy lips and licked the tip. A small moan escaped Adam´s freckled lips. More licking and more moans. Feeling more confident he deep throated Adam. He felt his hair being pulled as he heard a deep grunt and a few swears. Deeper and faster. More saliva, licking and sucking. The faster and deeper he went the more his own dick cried for attention. Leaking on to the floor through his thong and mini skirt the boy could feel his dick throbbing. He needed to come badly. Whining with need that his hand couldn´t satisfy Adam felt pity, at least that´s how the twink felt. 

Get up, was the command. Get your ass against that wall, Adam pointed. Barely standing up the boy went panting against the wall, waiting to be fucked by a complete stranger. Lifting his skirt the blond felt Adam´s warm and strong hands cupping his ass cheeks. SNAP! The next thing he realized was that Adam held his ripped thongs in his hand as he threw them on the floor. Spread your legs, said Adam is a husky tone. Touching the boys ass while licking his earlobe was almost the twinks undoing. He had been fucked roughly before, but nothing like this. Whoever this guy was he knew what he was doing and he was so very good at it.

All of a sudden the boy cried out loud with shock and pure extacy. Adam had gone down on his knees and was licking the boys ass. Fucks flew as the boy tried to hold on to something, trying not to fall. Grunting and moaning Adam snaked his long talented tongue in the pretty boys sweet spot. He was rock hard by now, pre cum filling the condom. He had to touch, had to keep himself sane before he could get that glorious ass presented in front of him.

Finally Adam got up taking hold on the boys hips. Placing his dick on the prize he pushed himself in, slowly agonizing inch by inch. Both men moaning as Adam went all the way in. Feeling the blood boil in his veins and his dick begging to come, Adam picked up the pace. Thrusting deeper and faster he grew louder and louder. Neither man gave a fuck if someone heard them. This was their show, their pleasure.

The red faced pretty blond couldn´t take it anymore. He needed to come right the fuck now. Jerking off franticly as Adam pounded his ass he came. Cursing and screaming he came all over his black skirt and the toilet wall.Rapid breathing and swearing could be heard behind the boy as he came down from his high. A few more fast thrusts as Adam came deep down the blonds ass. Digging his fingers deep in to the boys hips Adam didn´t stop moving straight away. He wanted to milk every last drop out of his cock.

Finally satisfied Adam pulled out and threw the condom away. Fuck I needed that, he said with a smile. A relaxed and genuine smile. The boy smiled back shyly. This had got to be the hottest fuck in his life he thought.The men cleaned up, zipped up and smiled. 

Opening the toilet door Adam left sated leaving the twink to ponder what to do with his cum stained skirt.

THE END.


End file.
